The Safety Problem
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Amy gets attacked, and Sheldon becomes a tad too overprotective...


**Title: **The Safety Problem**  
Summary: **Amy gets attacked, and Sheldon becomes a tad too overprotective...**  
Warnings: **Mentions of violence, robbery and rape + OOCness (perhaps)**  
Disclaimer: **As usual, nothing belongs to me, because wishing magic doesn't work on copyright...

_**Author's Note: My second fanfic for today, I'm so proud of myself. I adore Shamy. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a normal day in 4A, the gang had just started to eat. There was a tension in the room though, as one of the members of the gang hadn't arrived yet, and no one spoke. Mostly this was Sheldon's doing, when someone didn't run according to his schedule and wasn't on time, it irked him and he was likely to lash out at the first person who uttered a sound.

The silence was interrupted though, by clambering steps on the staircase, and the next second Amy came running in and shut the door with a resounding bang and locked it. Sheldon got up from his seat, eyes focused solely on Amy and his ears were practically steaming:

"What is the meaning of this, Amy? First you are late, and then you come clambering in here like you had a herd of rhinoceroses after you!"

Amy had yet to turn around to face him, which made him even more annoyed and he growled. That was when he noticed Amy's shoulders shaking, but he refused to acknowledge the concern that had started to rise within him, the irritation was still too fresh.

"Well? What is your explanation for this?" He demanded, voice rising in volume.

"My apologies, Sheldon. I did not mean to inconvenience you. I..."

He noticed her voice shaking, actually her whole body was shaking now. Slowly, worry won over irritation and he approached her:

"Amy?" He kept the volume low and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped like she had received and electrical shock before spinning around to face him.

Sheldon took a step back as she took in the sight of her, heart starting to pound faster: There she was, his girlfriend, with disheveled clothing and hair, no glasses, scratches on her face and arms, and her eyes full of tears that slowly ran down her cheeks.

"What..?" He was unable to continue because of the surprise and worry that clouded his mind.

"I was attacked", Amy mumbled, before falling into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

Sheldon could do nothing but hold her closely and patting her back while anger started to rise within him, anger directed towards the people that attacked his girlfriend, one of the people he cherished the most. He hardly noticed their friends gather around them, he focused solely on Amy and providing her with comfort at the best of his abilities. And when she calmed down a bit he asked:

"What sort of attack was it?"

"An attempt at robbing, but I had nothing on me but my cellphone so they took that and then my glasses as 'compensation'." Amy explained, still shaking a bit.

Sheldon looked over her head and met Leonard's eyes:

"Call the police."

"Yes, of course", Leonard said hurriedly and started fumbling with his cellphone.

Sheldon led Amy towards the couch and gently sat her down on the spot where she usually sat, next to his own spot.

"I'd rather you didn't call the police", Amy said, looking distressed.

"Too late", Leonard said as he hung up, looking apologetic.

Amy nodded and leaned her head on Sheldon's shoulder who didn't say anything in objection, frankly he rather enjoyed it.

It was rather peculiar actually, that he felt content and proud at the fact that it was with him Amy felt the safest. He had never felt that before, and he couldn't recall anyone who had ever felt so safe with him.

The police arrived an hour later, looking disinterested in the story. Amy told them about the robbing and gave a description on the two guys that had attacked her. Sheldon held her close and couldn't help but feel a bit relieved: The guys she described sounded huge and strong, and they could have easily done more horrible things to her than rob her.

After the police left it was decided that Amy would sleep in Sheldon's room during the night, so he could keep an eye on her.

* * *

He had been told that he had gone a bit overboard with his purchases, but honestly, why shouldn't he get Amy a rape whistle, pepper spray and a pocket knife? It would certainly reduce the chances of her getting attacked again. Everyone should carry that on their person all the time, according to him.  
He had also bought her a brand new cellphone, with the emergency number on speed dial. And he made sure that she got home alright every night, as well as making sure that she wasn't approached by any suspicious looking guys. He was actually quite wary of all the guys surrounding Amy, and he'd feel better if he could surround her with some sort of force field. But alas, force fields only existed in science fiction.

Penny had compared him to a guard dog and told him it was adorable and Leonard had muttered something about being overprotective. Their little group of friends had, of course, also been worried about Amy for a few days after the incident had occurred, but had soon deemed her perfectly able to take care of herself. Of course Sheldon thought so too, his girlfriend was a strong, independent girl who could look after herself. But that didn't mean that she was safe, the world was a dangerous place. And it was statistically less likely for someone to get attacked if they had company. He only made sure that she was safe, that was all.

It messed up his daily schedule though, which was highly inconvenient for him but he'd rather be a little behind on his schedule than risking his girlfriend getting attacked again. And she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"Leonard really, what can be more important than my girlfriend getting home properly? It's getting dark, people are more likely to get attacked in the dark", Sheldon demanded, anxious to be at his girlfriend's side instead of in the passenger seat of Leonard's car.

"You'll see", Leonard answered, not even looking at him.

Sheldon huffed and tried to call Amy again, but once again received no reply. It worried him greatly, and he wanted to check up on her, but Leonard was being impossible to reason with.

They arrived at their apartment, Leonard pushed him into said apartment and closed the door firmly behind himself. Sheldon stood still for a moment, looking around the apartment. It looked... different, all of Leonard's things were missing and had become replaced with things Sheldon recognized from Amy's apartment.

"What the..?"

"We decided it was better like this", Amy said, leaning against the kitchen island where she had just appeared.

"You are going to live with me then?" Sheldon asked, it felt like his brain was moving slower than usual.

"Yes", Amy said.

Sheldon nodded slowly, looking around the apartment:

"Good", he said and smiled a big smile.

Then he stalked over to where Amy stood and hugged her. Then he kissed her, staking his claim on her.

This was great! It would make things so much easier, for sure.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's note: Maybe not the best ending, but I like it. If you wonder, Leonard moved in with Penny. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you leave a review. Sorry if there were any grammar mistake and too much OOC...**_


End file.
